Of Demons and Angels
by Goddess Shinigamis
Summary: Two girls with a dark past and mysterious bloodlines. They are destined to be Shinigamis, their destiny will bring them to terms with themselves and the memebers of their bloodline that not even they knew about all the while attacking the memories of the
1. The Girl's Awaken

Of Demons and Angels  
  
Authors' Notes otherwise known has Author's Warnings: This story is based off of a doujinishi we plan to work on at some point. We do not own the characters of the Yami no Matsuei/Descdants of Darkness Anime. We just own the ones we created. By the way this manga/story will include yaio and hetro relations. It will also include elements of the supernatural, occult, religious (If you have a problem with this aspect tough luck), and rape. This story could mess with your mind read at your own risk to your sanity. Now that you have been warned on with the story!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A young woman awoke to find herself in her bed and covered with dust. Her light lavender hair brushed against her shoulder blades has she blinked her gold eyes in surprise. She was starting to get a headache and she didn't have any Tylenol with her. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair and winced when she came across a snarl. She laid her hands in her lap and stared down at her wrists. The cuts were still there and had at some point begun to bleed. She slowly got out of bed and moved almost has if she was in a dream toward her bathroom to rebind them to stop the blood flow.   
  
Her name was Sarah Ashinahara and she was seventeen years of age. After she cleaned and wrapped her wounds she let the water run in her bathroom has she stared at the mirror with such intensity in her eyes it made her headache worse. She started to see the car through the mirror she watched it waver before falling off the cliff. She began to scream and began her head against the mirror trying desperately to get the images out of her mind. She could still see the car falling from the cliff and she began to bang her head against the mirror causing it to crack.   
  
When that failed to knock her out she screamed in fury and slammed her right fist into the mirror causing it to shatter and the shreds to fall into the sink and onto the ground. She leaned against the wall and began to sob has the blood trailed down her hand and arm from the cuts on her knuckles. She slowly sank to the ground and curled up against the wall sobbing her shoulders shaking uncontrollable and the tears continued to roll down her eyes and the sobs continued to roll from her tongue like an endless symphony of sadness.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
In another city several miles away there was another girl that was waking up her eyes slowly opened to revel one dark blue eye and the other a dark green eye. Her long dark purple billowed out around her face down from its usual braid. She slowly sat up and held up her hand to push her bangs out of her face; however she stopped when she saw the holes in her hand. She looked down and saw the holes in both her hands, along with the bruises that were wrapped around her wrists they looked like they had been made by ropes. She shoved her sheets away and watched the dust left in the air before settling around her. It was then that she noticed the holes in her feet.   
  
Her name was Nichol Jones and she was at the moment currently sixteen years of age. The wounds were starting to bleed slowly and she stood up abruptly to take care of them. However she dropped to the ground and screamed in pain has a searing pain surged through her body coming from her feet. She looked behind her and slowly pushed herself back to her feet and slowly moved forward toward the bathroom leaning against the wall for support. She sat on her bathtub and wrapped up her feet and hands. Then she just sat there for several minutes staring off into space.   
  
It was then she felt it Sarah's searing pain and sadness welled up inside her and she shook with the force of the emotions that came at her. She collapsed on the floor has another flashback came it included a burning church and a bunch of people gathered for what was supposed to be gathered for a happy occasion burning like kindling. She began to scream and try to get away from the flames that she could feel and see in her minds eyes. She had trouble breathing when the flames died down and she began to sob her breathe coming in short gasps. She curled up into a fetal position and held her head in her hands and sobbed with the pain coming from herself and Sarah who lived nearly thirty miles away from each other.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Authors' Notes: Well there you go the first chapter. 


	2. The Demon Girls

Of Demons and Angels 2  
  
Authors' Notes otherwise known has Author's Warnings: This story is based off of a doujinishi we plan to work on at some point. We do not own the characters of the Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness Anime. We just own the ones we created. By the way this manga/story will include yaoi and hetro relations. It will also include elements of the supernatural, occult, religious (If you have a problem with this aspect tough luck), and rape. This story could mess with your mind read at your own risk to your sanity. Now that you have been warned on with the story!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The morning was bright and sunny, Nichol ran down the street to the corner that was in between her house and Sarah's. She smiled when she saw her friend walking up to the corner has well, Nichol waved her hand in the air and came to a halt at the corner.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Nichol.   
  
"Not really," said Sarah.  
  
"Nightmares?" asked Nichol softly.  
  
"Of course and they all revolve around our families' deaths I can't seem to get the sight of the car going off the cliff."  
  
"At least you didn't have to feel the impact," said Nichol softly.  
  
Sarah winced Nichol's unusual empathic powers had allowed her to feel her entire family burning alive. She had been in the hospital for a week after that on account for trauma and to make sure she was mental stable. It was then she noticed the ribbon holding her friend's braid together.  
  
"That ribbon didn't it belong to your mother?"  
  
"Yes it was all that was left of the fire," said Nichol. "It's all I have left to remind me of her aside from pictures."  
  
"You're lucky because pictures seem to be the only thing I have left of my mother."  
  
"I often wonder if he had anything to do with my family's death," said Nichol looking up at the sky.  
  
Sarah's eyes drifted heavenward as well, "You know sometimes I wonder the same thing. I mean the last meeting he had with our fathers before they died it was kinda tense."  
  
"I wonder if Uncle Muraki saw us standing at the top of the stairs."  
  
"If he did he didn't let on."  
  
"But then again why would Uncle Muraki murder our families?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sarah. "Which reminds me where is Uncle Muraki?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen him since – since my family's death."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I saw him standing under a tree the morning my family was killed," said Nichol. "I wonder why he didn't do anything."  
  
"I don't know and for some reason I don't trust Uncle Muraki."  
  
"Neither do I Sarah neither do I."  
  
The two girls continued to walk to school not noticing that they were being followed by a woman in a brown business suite.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Nichol and Sarah walked down the halls of their school, Shinku High the school was run by a Japanese American family. The girls looked around at the other students and were slightly surprised when the students began to make way for them in the halls slowly getting out of their way.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Nichol nervously pulling at her plaid skirt that stopped an inch above her knees.   
  
The girls attended a private school which meant that they had to wear a uniform. The girls wore a short plaid skirt and a white blouse under a navy jacket. While the guys had to wear navy pants and a button up shirt. Sarah however wore the uniform that boys wore since she couldn't stand skirts.   
  
"Who knows and who cares," snorted Sarah walking down the aisle barely noticing the other students getting out of the way.   
  
However what Sarah did notice was that the students had begun to whisper about them and what they whispered cut her deep into her soul. She also knew that if it hurt her so much then her friend would really be in pain since she could feel their hatred more then she could and was a more tender hearted soul.  
  
"I heard their fathers made a deal with the devil," whispered one girl.  
  
"Do you think it's true," whispered a boy.  
  
"They are surely the spawn of the devil," whispered a girl.  
  
"No wonder her family burned in a church God wanted to punish the mother for committing fornication with a Demon," said another girl snorting.  
  
"I heard that the other one lost her family when the car went over a cliff," whispered a boy.   
  
"I bet she did it herself," said his friend.  
  
"Devil's spawn!" spat one boy.  
  
"Whores of the Demons!" spat the girl with him.  
  
"Come on Nichol," said Sarah grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging her down the hall quickly while their classmates began to curse them.  
  
Two hands came out of nowhere and yanked the two girls into a classroom. Before Sarah could do anything to the ones that had dared to grab her she realized that they were her friends but that didn't give them the excuse to do that.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" demanded Sarah. "You nearly gave me a heart attack damn it!"  
  
"Sorry about that Sarah," said Zac. "But we kinda had to get you out of there before your "little fan club" got out of hand and tried to start up the Salem Witch Trails again."  
  
"If that was a joke it wasn't funny Zac," snapped Nichol still shaken about the feelings of hate and disgust she had gotten from her classmates.  
  
"Look it wasn't a joke I was trying to be serious," said Zac.  
  
"Yeah," said James. "Look maybe you guys should lay low for awhile."  
  
"I am not about to allow a bunch of spoiled, arrogant, assholes to push me around when I haven't done a damn thing wrong!" snapped Sarah.  
  
"Sarah," said Alexia. "Even though you haven't done a thing wrong doesn't mean they don't welcome you here."  
  
"Since when did they ever welcome me here?!" snapped Sarah.   
  
"Perhaps I can explain to you ladies," said a new female voice.  
  
"Miss. Yoko Hirogashi," said the group of friends together.  
  
Yoko Hirogashi was the daughter of the principal and was the groups Literature teacher. She had black hair in a long braid and pale lavender eyes; she was tall and slender and she wore a brown business suite.   
  
"I want to talk to Nichol and Sarah alone if you don't mind," said Yoko Hirogashi. "The rest of you go back to your classes while I explain to the girls what is going on here."  
  
The rest of the group left leaving the three females in the classroom alone, they waited for the bell to ring signaling the start of school before Yoko shut the door and sat down at her desk signaling to two girls to have a seat. Nichol and Sarah both sat on top of two desks directly in front of her desk and waited to hear the explanation.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Many things in this chapter will be explained later on in the story. Mainly next chapter but the Uncle Muraki thing will be explained later on. 


	3. Building A New Life

Of Demons and Angels 2  
  
Authors' Notes otherwise known has Author's Warnings: This story is based off of a doujinishi we plan to work on at some point. We do not own the characters of the Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness Anime. We just own the ones we created. By the way this manga/story will include yaoi and hetro relations. It will also include elements of the supernatural, occult, religious (If you have a problem with this aspect tough luck), and rape. This story could mess with your mind read at your own risk to your sanity. Now that you have been warned on with the story!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Sarah, Nichol," said Yoko. "I hate to tell you all this but you are dead."  
  
"What do you mean we are dead?" asked Nichol in shock.  
  
"You've been dead for nearly a year," said Yoko. "However what puzzles me is that you did not even know you were dead."  
  
"Prove it!" snapped Sarah.  
  
"Very well," said Yoko getting up and heading toward the door. "Come with me."  
  
The two girls looked at each other before following their teacher out of the school building toward her car. The three of them piled inside and Yoko headed toward the local cemetery. She led them down a path that was made up of several crosses and one signal pentagram. There next to each other was one cross and the pentagram. Written on the cross were the words.  
  
'Here lies Nichol Jones  
  
Born: October 31, 1986  
  
Died: October 31, 2002   
  
Beloved friend she will   
  
be deeply missed.'   
  
While on the pentagram were carved the words.  
  
'Here lies Sarah Ashinahara  
  
Born: October 31, 1985  
  
Died: October 31, 2002   
  
Beloved companion she will   
  
be missed dearly.'  
  
"Damn," said Sarah slowly. "You weren't kidding we were murdered on the same night!"  
  
"You were murdered only hours apart," said Yoko.  
  
"Do you know by who?" asked Nichol.   
  
"No the murders were unlike anything anyone had ever seen," said Yoko.   
  
"How so?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Sarah you were tied down to a pentagram with thin pieces of rope that cut into your skin and your throat was cut; however not deep enough to kill you instantly. It was almost has if he wanted you to bleed to death."  
  
"What about me?" asked Nichol cautiously.  
  
"You had been tied down to a cross and your hands and feet nailed into the wood," said Yoko staring at the ground.   
  
"How strange," said Sarah slowly. "We had been murdered in a way that dealt with our beliefs.  
  
"Yes," said Nichol nodding in agreement.  
  
"What now?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Well," said Yoko. "Everything has been arranged."  
  
"What do you mean everything has been arranged?!" demanded Sarah.  
  
"Go to another and go get yourself new names and identities. Sarah from now on when in public go by the name Kari Saiga."  
  
"And I will go by Nichol Feu," said Nichol slowly.  
  
"Yes how did you know that?" asked Yoko softly.  
  
"I saw it in my mind's eyes so I wrote out a will a month before I died and left it to Nichol Feu."  
  
"I see and you didn't see it Sarah?"  
  
"No not really," said Sarah. "But then again I guess I was too in shock about my family's death."  
  
"Strange," said Yoko. "I would have expected you Sarah to know and not Nichol."  
  
"We will go to Georgia and get new ids," said Sarah. "Then go to our attorney's and get our so called inheritances."  
  
"Very good," said Yoko. "Pack your clothes and go to Japan. I have brought you a house by the beach and out of sight from others."  
  
"Thank you," said Sarah.   
  
"Pack the rest of your stuff and I will have it sent over to the address," said Yoko. "On your way out of town do not talk to anyone and try not to be seen. I suggest doing it tonight when most of the city is asleep. I will rent you a hotel room in Georgia."  
  
"How will we find out where?" asked Nichol.  
  
"Here," said Yoko removing her cell phone. "I will call you on this, also stay together the one that killed you might find out you are still alive."  
  
"Right," said Sarah.   
  
"I suggest you stay here for awhile so that the roads can empty out some though if you stay on the back roads you should be fine."  
  
"Right my house is closer we will go there and drive my car," said Sarah.  
  
"Your car is no longer there I will send a rent a car to your house," said Yoko.   
  
"Fine," said Sarah.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Nichol.   
  
"All in due time child all in due time," said Yoko leaving the girls to their thoughts.   
  
After awhile Sarah sighed and turned to look at Nichol, the younger girl seemed almost lost in thought. She had changed ever since the death of her family. She had become softer almost fragile and Sarah hated it. She remembered the first week after she had been realized from the hospital. She had drunk every night and refused to talk to anyone. Sarah felt a tightening in her throat she didn't know what she would do if something were to happen to Nichol. She bent slightly and pulled a pocket knife from her boot.  
  
"Nichol can I ask you something?" Sarah asked has she opened it.   
  
"Of course you can," said Nichol.  
  
"Can you promise me something?"   
  
"I don't know depends on what it is."  
  
"I want you to promise me that nothing will ever come between us."  
  
Nichol turned to look at Sarah for several minutes.  
  
"You see," began Sarah. "You are the only one aside from mother that I completely trust. I want to become blood sisters."  
  
"Would that be possible with us?"  
  
"I estimate that we have at least a minute before our wounds heal completely. So what do you say?"  
  
"Sure let's do it!"  
  
Sarah stood over her grave while Nichol stood over her own grave and the girl's slight their palms open. The held their palms together and began the chant.  
  
"My blood and your blood joined for all time. With this joining your pains and joys be mine. We are sisters now and forever we are sisters till the end of time."  
  
The girl's released each other and watched has their palms closed however it left a faint scar has a reminder of their pact.   
  
"What now?" asked Nichol.   
  
"Now we began the walk to my place," said Sarah.   
  
Two hours later_________________________________________________  
  
The girl's were at Nichol's house when Yoko's cell rang, Sarah answered it instantly.  
  
"Yes?" asked Sarah.   
  
"You have a place to stay at the Hampton Inn," said Yoko. "Head out around ten tonight they are told to expect you late at night. The reservations are under my name. Where is the rest of your stuff?"  
  
"I am leaving my boxes at Nichol's."  
  
"Good I will contact you later on tomorrow morning be careful ladies. I will get you plane reservations for later on this week it is imperative that you leave the country has soon as you can."  
  
Sarah sighed and hung up the phone this was starting to sound like some spy movie or something.  
  
"Well?" asked Nichol.  
  
"We leave at ten tonight."  
  
"Right," said Nichol nodding. "So what do we do in the meantime?"  
  
"Let's play around with a deck of cards."  
  
"Hearts?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
The girl's set about playing a game of cards to tide them over until ten o'clock then they packed up one bag each in the rent-a-car and headed out. Once they were there they checked in for the night and Nichol slept though she didn't sleep soundly. Sarah began to wonder if they would ever sleep soundly again; she looked over at Nichol has the other girl began to whimper in her sleep. While Sarah had only seen her family die in her mind, Nichol had witnessed it happening before her eyes and had even felt their pain. She would never sleep well for a very long time; neither of them would.  
  
Eventually Sarah drifted off into a restless sleep that left her the morning feeling tired and irritable. They got their new ids and headed back to Alabama. Yoko was waiting for them when they arrived back at Nichol's house.   
  
"Good you got it now go back into town and get your inheritance," said Yoko. "Then head straight for the airport."  
  
"Why?" asked Sarah. "Your flight leaves in three hours."  
  
"Oh," said Nichol.   
  
"Put the rest of your bags in the car and get going who knows how long it will take at the law office," said Yoko.  
  
"Right," said Sarah. "Nichol let's go!"  
  
Nichol nodded and before long the two girls' were back in the car heading toward the law office. After two hours they were in the airport waiting to board the plane. Soon they would leave their old life behind and embrace a new life and they didn't even know what awaited them in Japan and in their new life.  
  
Two months later_______________________________________________  
  
Nichol awoke to find the sun streaming into her room. After two months she and Sarah had finally gotten settled in. Sarah ran a Wicca shop in the front of the house and Nichol ran a kickboxing dojo in the back. The rest of the house they used to live in. Their house was decorated with various things from Sarah's family and various weapons that Nichol collected. The only thing Nichol had from her family's religion was the golden cross that her sister had worn; other then that Nichol had dropped all religions practically. She sighed and climbed out of bed she went over to her vanity and began to brush out her hair so she could put it in a braid and tie it with her ribbon. Nichol changed into a long sleeved kick boxing shirt and matching leggings.  
  
She walked down the stairs so she could start fixing breakfast. She didn't trust Sarah in the kitchen. However once she reached the bottom of the steps she heard something in the front room she slipped inside and looked around seeing no one. Then the same sound came from the kitchen and she hurried into that room. She saw no one there and then she heard a scream of fury from Sarah's room.  
  
"Sarah!" screamed Nichol running out into the hallway.   
  
The moment she ran out into the hallway a hand grabbed her and she was yanked against a male chest.  
  
"Don't move," said a harsh voice in her ear while she felt the cold barrel of a gun at her back. "Don't make a sound, don't even breathe."  
  
Nichol didn't move and she watched has Sarah walked down the steps followed by a tall male that looked to be in his early twenties. The moment Sarah joined Nichol and her capture in the hall she whirled to the other male. However before she could open her mouth he spoke first and what he said surprised both the girls.  
  
"Nichol Jones, Sarah Ashinahara we have been looking all over Japan and America for you two."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Okay that is the third chapter and I guess I should warn ya'll now this story is going to be very very long. Anywho does anyone have any information on how Wakaba died? If you do please either leave the information in a review or email us. Thanks that would be great! Well till next time ja! 


	4. The Shinigami

Of Demons and Angels 4   
  
Authors'Notes/Warnings: This story is based off of a doujinishi we plan to work on at some point. We do not own the characters of the Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness Anime. We just own the ones we created. By the way this manga/story will include yaoi and hetro relations. It will also include elements of the supernatural, occult, religious (If you have a problem with this aspect tough luck), and rape. This story could mess with your mind read at your own risk to your sanity. Now that you have been warned on with the story!   
  
____________________________________________________________   
  
Nichol blinked at the male in shock he knew their names.   
  
'How could they possible know who we are!' thought Nichol her mind starting to panic. 'I thought Ms. Yoko said no one would know about us unless they were from our county! Who are they and what do they want?'   
  
"In answer to your questions," said the harsh voice behind her. "We know who you are because it is our job to know. Your Ms. Yoko perhaps counted on us finding you and wanted to make our job harder. We are sent by those that seek you so that we might bring you in."   
  
"Bring us in? What the hell does that mean!" demanded Sarah.   
  
"We were sent to bring you by the Earl," said the older man who turned his attention away from Sarah to stare at the male behind Nichol. "Hisoka release her I don't think she will go anywhere."   
  
Gradually the grip on Nichol loosened until she was able to escape from his grasp, she stepped backwards and turned to stare at the man that had held her captive. She blinked when she saw the boy and took in his appearance, he had light brown hair and green eyes, he hovered an inch above her in height. He wore jeans a button up shirt under a denim jacket. Her eyes then moved to the other male who was quite tall his hair was black and his eyes were a dark purple. He was much taller then her, though she didn't quite know how much taller. He wore a dark suit under his black trench coat that reminded her of some sort of private detective that one would think about in some sort of nineteen twenties detective movie.    
  
"What do you mean Ms. Yoko wanted to make it harder for you to find us when she knew you were looking for us?" asked Sarah her voice rising slightly.   
  
"Are you the ones that killed our family?" asked Nichol looking between them.   
  
She watched curiously has the two males exchanged a look.   
  
"We did not kill your families," said the older male after awhile.   
  
"Then who did!" demanded Sarah glaring at him.   
  
An explosion came from the shop and the four of them turned to see smoke coming from the door that lead into it. Soon a male appeared from the smoke that looked to be around the other male's height and age. He had blond hair and brown eyes that seemed to smile behind his glasses. The male wore white pants a light blue turtleneck sweater with a white jacket.   
  
"What the hell did you do to my shop?!" demanded Sarah her eyebrow twitching.   
  
"I was making a potion and I must have put in the wrong ingredient since the potion wasn't supposed to exploded," said the male looking at the book he held in his hand thoughtfully before turning his attention to the other males. "Good morning Tsuzuki, Hisoka. I see you finally found the girls."   
  
Sarah and Nichol stared at the new comer with shock.   
  
"Does everybody know we are dead?!" demanded Sarah angrily.    
  
"Not everyone just the general public of JuChoOh and the other bureaus," smiled Tsuzuki.   
  
"Don't you dare go into my shop!" shouted Sarah as the blonde male turned back to the shop. "You have already done goddess only knows what to it!"   
  
The new male didn't appear to hear her since he continued into the shop.   
  
"Hey I am talking to you blonde!" Sarah shouted storming after him. "Stay the hell out of my shop!"   
  
Nichol stared after the two of them for several minutes before blinking and looking around the room.   
  
"Well then, that was interesting," she said slowly.   
  
"What the hell are you doing in my shop!" shouted Sarah. "How did you get in here? My shop was closed and locked!"   
  
"Hello, Watari, how are you?" asked a new voice.   
  
"Good morning Tatsumi. It would seem that they found them," said the one named Watari.    
  
"It just figures you two would know each other! Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!"   
  
A second later there were several loud crashes, which were followed by loud curses from both male and female throats. Pretty soon a new male with dark brown hair and blue eyes entered the room he was wearing a business suit with Sarah slung over his shoulder.    
  
"Put me down now damn it!" shouted Sarah kneeing him in the stomach so that she could leap off his back slightly. "All right who are you people?!"   
  
"We already told you," said Hisoka scowling.   
  
"You are coming with us," said Tatsumi.   
  
"Like hell," said Sarah.   
  
"We aren't going anywhere with you," said Nichol nodding her head calmly.   
  
"You don't have a choice," said Hisoka.   
  
"Wanna make a bet?" asked Sarah.    
  
"Sure sounds like fun," said Tsuzuki.   
  
"Ha!" said Sarah jumping on Tatsumi. "You couldn't take me alive."   
  
"Um, Sarah," said Nichol slowly.   
  
"Huh, what?" asked Sarah turning to look at Nichol before realizing where she was. "Shit!"   
  
Sarah and Tatsumi disappeared and Nichol sweat dropped while holding her head in her hands muttering, "what a baka."   
  
A few seconds later Sarah came flying through the air landing on top of Watari.    
  
"Ha!" she shouted triumphantly. "I escaped him! Crap!"   
  
The remaining three beings watched as Watari disappeared with Sarah still on his back.    
  
"That girl is such a moron," muttered Nichol.   
  
A few seconds later Sarah appeared out of thin air only to be surrounded by Tatsumi, Watari, and Tsuzuki who grabbed a hold of her and disappeared; Sarah screaming curses at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Is she always like that?" asked Hisoka after a minute of silence.   
  
"Yes," said Nichol. "She is."   
  
Hisoka shrugged before grabbing Nichol again and disappearing.   
  
"Hey!" protested Nichol before darkness overtook her.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors' Notes: Thanks to Kyia for betaing this chapter for us! 


End file.
